Gerechtigkeit
by jayreii
Summary: Klavier writes a new album called gerechtigkeit. It's obviously about Apollo but the defence attorney denies this as much as he can. / I had an idea and I went with it. Don't take this too seriously. The genre is humor because it's basically just a serious shitpost. I love it though.


Authors note: gerechtigkeit translates to justice.

Apollo Justice was on his laptop, minding his own buisness when he heard a buzz from his phone, indiicating a text from someone or a notifcation of some sort. He picked up his phone and read what was on his lockscreen.

It was a notification.

'Klavier Gavin has released a new song. Without the help of his band this time. And it is quite different than his usual genre. The song is called "First Schatzi".' It read.

"Huh. I wonder what it's about." The defence attorney said to himself.

So, he put his phone down next to his laptop and opened up YouTube on said laptop. He typed the title of the song Klavier had apparently just released. He clicked on the first video and it played.

/This is the first time I've felt this way with a man. You're the first. Ja.

I'm addicted to you, baby.

Let me be your Schatzi.

You're going to trail for stealing my heart.

Oh. Oh. Ooh. Ooh. Ja. Ja.

You're whole existence is beautiful and your face is art.

You don't see how I feel about you and it breaks my soul.

Your eyes. So brown. Chocolatey.

Every time I look down into them I get lost.

Help me find my way into your heart, baby.

Cos that's the only place I wanna be, Schatzi. I wanna be your Schatzi.

I'm addicted to you, baby.

Let me be your Schatzi.

You're going to trail for stealing my heart.

Oh. Oh. Ooh. Ooh. Ja. Ja.

I'm not an defence attorney but I'll defend you any day.

You're so sweet and precious.

I'm so happy hearing anything that you have to say.

It is my duty to protect you, baby.

I have no objections to having you in my life.

Please. Enter my life and never leave.

It is like my heart is being stabbed with a knife.

It hurts my soul thinking that you do not return my feelings.

You're all I think about, everyday. All day.

Oh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ja. Ja.

Ich liebe dich, baby.

Oh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ja. Ja.\

'Wow.' Apollo thought. 'That was something.'

The words that Klavier sung were raw and full of emotion. It was only Klavier singing while stumming his guitar. It was beautiful. You could obviously tell that he wrote the words himself. Which got Apollo thinking.

'This is a really, lovely song. Props to Prosecutor Gavin.'

Apollo looked at the actual lyrics this time, which he found to be in the description of the video Klavier himself posted, and had a sudden change of thought.

"Wait. Fuck. Brown eyes. All these law references. And... wasn't that thing about the first time one of the first things he said to me?!" The formentioned brown eyes grew wide in disbelief.

'No... don't get your hopes up, Justice. It's probably just a coincidence. He probably just took those words and used them because they work. Huh. Yeah. That's it. He doesn't like you like that.' Apollo frowned.

-buzz-

Apollo looked down to his phone and saw that his best friend since as long as he can remember, Clay, had texted him.

'DUDE. DUDE. HAVE YOU SEEEN KLAVIERS NEW SONG. DUDE. DUDE OH MY FUCK'

Apollo glared at the message for a good few seconds, debating what the hell he was going to reply with. And what actually Clay meant. Apollo thought that Clay meant that Klavier wrote that about him and Clay was excited for his best friend as he knew that Apollo was hopelessly in love with the rockstar.

Apollo replied back. 'Oh my god, Clay. Chill out. Yea, I heard it but it's nothing. I mean, it's not nothing. It's everything. He's fucking everything and the song was beautiful and he's fucking beautiful and oh my god fuck. Jeez! Ugh! I mean, the meaning on the song has nothing to do with me. Don't get my hopes up'

Clay laughed at the response. 'Hahahahah. Come on, Poll. Seriously?! Nah. It's about you. You idiot. Also, jesus christ you're so in love with the guy. It's mad. Just ask him out already, fuck sake, man!'

'Nope. Nope. That's not happening. You're wrong. Stop. Shush. OMG. It's late, man. I'm going sleep and forgetting about all of this.'

Apollo looked at the time just as it past from 9:59pm to 10:00pm. It wasn't really that late, in Apollo's mind. As he regularly stayed up way past 10. However, he wanted to stop talking and thinking about it and the only way to do that was to sleep.

...

The next day at the courthouse, there was a recess from the trail he was defending. He was trying to think about how he was going to get a not guilty verdict and was trying his best to have all-things-Klavier pushed to the back of his mind.

This didn't work as said prosecutor walked up to him, close. Very close.

"So, Herr Forehead," he smirked, "What did you think of my new song? You listened to it, ja?"

"Ja~. Ah! I mean, yeah," the small man blushed, "It was good. Really good. G-good job, Klav."

"Hmm~... Well, thank you, Herr Forehead. What did you think of the lyrics?" The smirk was back.

"Um...! I... didn't really listen to them but they sounded great anyway!"

Klavier put a hand on the wall behind Apollo, who was leaned up against it to avoid the shortened proximity between the two, and leaned in closer, "Thanks, ja. That means a lot coming from you."

'Nope. Nope.' Apollo thought. 'Bye. Fuck this.'

Apollo quickly got out of Klaviers reach and ran off as far away as he could. Considering, it was only a recess, so he would be called back into the courtroom soon anyway, with that /stupid, beautiful guy/.

Apollo ran out of the lobby and got out his phone to ring his best friend. "CLAY! CLAY!"

"Woah, dude, you have to calm those chords of yours."

"Sorry, but, Prosecutor Gavin just leaned in really close to me and asked me about his song. What do I do?!"

"Bro. Are you insane?! A hot rockstar is obviously into you. Just ask him out already..

And 'Prosecutor Gavin'? Really? Is that some sort of weird kink of yours; I ain't judging though." Clay let out a small laugh attached to the end of that sentence.

"Hey! No! It's not a kink, shut up! And I'm not asking him out! What if it's not about me and he was just messing with me like the idiot he is?"

"Seriously? Who else does 'Prosecutor Gavin' know that's into law and oblivious as fuck to love?" Clay mentioned with a mocking tone as he mentioned the rockstar's name.

"I don't know! I'm not him! Ugh! Fuck sake, Clay, I have to go back now and face him."

"Goodbye, you fucking idiot."

"Fuck you." Apollo hung up the phone.

...

2 weeks of Apollo being oblivious as ever, Klavier trying to flirt but Apollo not taking a hint, which made Klavier really frustrated, happened.

And then Apollo got another notification.

"Supposed rockstar Klavier Gavin has surprised us all with an album that is not very rockstar-like and is similar to his previous hit, 'First Schatzi'. It has a strange title called 'Gerechtigkeit'."

'Oh. Let's see this, then.' The brunette thought.

He then opened up YouTube and typed in that ridiculous name, "what kinda stupid name is that anyway?" He said aloud.

Apollo clicked on the first song from the album that came up. It was called 'Herr Stirn' and Apollo got suddenly really jealous over this 'Mr Stirn' person. He let it play for a bit, while he scrolled down to the comments. He saw one comment in particular that he agreed with, it said 'that's not a very beautiful title name for an album title'

'I know right?' Apollo laughed.

However, he continued reading and someone replied to that comment with 'translate it tho...'

'oh okay i take it back' the previous commenter responded.

"Aah? What?"

'No, no Apollo, don't translate it..." The man sighed and lent back in his chair. He then decided he needed to look over at some of the song titles. He wasn't going to listen to anymore of them, he promised himself that. They made him feel these weird feelings he couldn't quite put just one name to. He didn't like those. Most of them, anyway.

Apollo scrolled down the album list and one title caught his mind, he read it and it made his heart pound like crazy. "CHORDS OF STEEL?!" Apollo read, or yelled, out load using said Chords of Steel.

"THAT IDIOT SERIOUSLY CALLED A SONG THAT?" Apollo was mad, confused, conflicted, and some other feelings he couldn't quite pin down.

'I have to click on it.. No Apollo, don't... Ah.."

And, he clicked on it without even thinking twice.

Apollo was taken aback by the different tune this certain song had. It was like his old music. Rock. He looked into the comment section and saw that this was the only one of this type on the album. He also read that it was the only one that had a message that wasn't so PG.

That's when the chours kicked in and Apollo realised what Klavier was actually singing about.

From the laptop screamed, "I wanna make you scream with your Chords of Steel! Ya!"

Apollo could not stop blushing. "I hate him."

...

Apollo then had a full blown conversation with Clay about the album. And it went as Clay expected it to go, which was unfortunate. Clay tried to convince Apollo the whole album was about him and that he should just ask the prosecutor out already... and, Apollo denied everything and said that it was all just a joke or about someone else. Or whatever bullshit excuse the defence attorney came up with on the spot.

Eventually, Clay had enough. To be honest, everyone at the law office had enough. Ema had enough with everything. Phoenix had enough with Apollo being so oblivious and stupid all the time. Edgeworth had enough with Phoenix complaining about them and how they should just get together already. And frankly, Edgeworth also had enough of Klavier being sad all the time and writing stupid, sappy love songs instead of doing his actual work.

This didn't take long. However, for some reason it took Clay a good few days after the release of the album to actually get Klavier's number, call him up and set the record straight.

"Yo! Prosecutor Gavin! It's Clay."

"Um.. hello, why did you call me that? You don't work in law."

"Haha! I know! It's just a little joke I have with Pollo! Well, I have it. He hates it. He calls you Prosecutor Gavin most of the time and it's quite adorable if you ask me."

"Well, he is quite adorable. Why are you calling? How did you even get this number?"

"Not important. I'm calling to set the record straight."

"Right... So, what is it?"

"Oh right. Yeah. Of course. Apollo. Man. Your songs. He's oblivious as fuck about them. He doesn't think you like him, which is fucking stupid, right?"

"I mean, yes. It is pretty frustrating. How many hints can I give to the guy?"

"I know right, ugh! But trust me, I'm his best friend and I know he likes you!"

"... Oh my god, really?" Klavier smiled like a little schoolgirl.

"Yeah, of course! He's obsessed with you. He was just too scared the songs were just a joke or about someone else. The idiot!"

"Oh God... this is wunderbar news. Thank you for this."

"Yo, any time man! I'm surprised I didn't ring you sooner. Does this mean you're going to do anything about it?"

"Uh... I think I will."

"Nice. Cool. Goodbye, Klav! Oh, and remember to save my number." He winked. "I just winked, by the way."

"You're an idiot. I can see why my Apollo is such good friends with it, you have that in common."

"Hey! That's rude! Whatever, haha. I guess it's true."

"Goodbye, Clay." Klavier hung up, smiling like crazy, his heart fucking bumping like mad, with a huge blush on his face.

"I'm gonna go get my Herr Stirn."

...

It was after the trail the following day when Klavier was about to make a brave move.

He had enough with Apollo's stupidity, as during the trail and at recess Klavier smiled at much as he could at the man and made many attempts to flirt. Klavier should've known better. He always does this stuff and Apollo still doesn't get it. Apollo does blush, however, Klavier notices, but it doesn't mean anything to him as Apollo blushes all the time. It drives Klavier crazy. In more ways than one.

However, when he saw his stupid, adorable, Herr Forehead standing by himself almost against the wall. He decided to do something about it, and also make him fully against the wall while he's at it.

Klavier walked towards the shorter man and he noticed Apollo was looking down to his phone, doing whatever, Klavier didn't care right now. He needed to get his attention. The blond got a few feet in front of the man and said his name... "Apollo..."

That caused the brunette to look up and put his phone downwards, still in his hand.

Klavier walked closer and put a hand on the shorter man's upper torso, and pushed him so his back was against the wall. He then kissed Apollo with all his might, leaning in and left it there for a good amount of time. Eventually, the blond released, wanting to say something for the longest time, "I'm fucking in love with you, you idiot!"

Klavier ran off leaving a very shocked, flushed and happy Apollo behind, phone now dropped onto the ground.

The defence attorney then pushed himself down to the ground so he ended up now sat, with his knees upwards. He put his head down and wrapped his arms around his knees and just kinda... screamed for a little bit.

He then brushed himself off, got his phone off the floor, breathed in and got himself on his feet.

He then went and did what Apollo does best, he went to his best friend Clay for help.

He rang the astronaut and immediately yelled, "OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME!?"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP! WHO KISSED YOU?"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK? KLAVIER!"

"HOLY SHIT I TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOU."

"I DON'T KNOW THOUGH."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THOUGH?"

"I DON'T KNOW?"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! ...What if he got me mixed up with someone?"

"Apollo, you can't be fucking serious." Clay sighed.

"I dunno, what if he wasn't wearing his contacts?"

"APOLLO ARE YOU FOR REAL?"

"Hmm... he did say my name."

"What the fuck! Ask! Him! Out!"

"Aah...fuck it. Fine. I'm gonna do it right now." Apollo hung up the phone before any goodbye could be said.

The defence attorney then found himself outside of the prosecutors office, in which he knew the love of his life was inside. He was going to do this fast and simple. Rip off the band aid. Easy. It wasn't like apollo's heart was beating a thousand times a minute.

'Okay, Justice. You can do it.' The brunette then realised that he had already knocked on the door. And he was now faced with a tall, dark grey haired prosecutor.

Apollo looked up. "Edgeworth. Hi"

"Justice. What do you want.:

"Klavier. I mean, uh, is he here?"

Edgeworth turned back and went over to where Klavier was, "Gavin. Justice is here for you." And then the chief prosecutor went back to his work, while still looking up at the two.

Klavier walked towards the door to where Apollo was still stood at and looked at the man. "Yeah?" The blond asked.

"UH!? DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

"Fuck, man. Yeah, I'll go on a date with you, Herr Chords of Steel. About fucking time you asked." The blushing rockstar replied.

"GOOD. OKAY. I'LL TEXT YOU." The smaller man also was blushing and ran off immediately after he made his statement.


End file.
